Demons In the Moonlight
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Seras goes on a mission all alone, and meets an interesting person. (Lemon)


Seras walked up to the small British town's main gate. It was a few days after her and her master, Alucard, had faced Alexander Anderson for the first time, and she had been sent on a solo mission to take down a very minor threat in this town. They were sure she could handle it, and Alucard was needed for a far more dangerous mission, so Ms. Hellsing had sent her alone.

The town was dark and deserted, and she surveyed the area carefully, however even with her newfound vampire powers, she could not spot an enemy. On her guard constantly, she walked through the town, unable to detect the dark form silently climbing up the building behind her.

Seras stood in the center of the town, looking all around her, and then suddenly, there was a figure in the middle of the front path. It was a person, or at least she thought it was a person, in full black head to toe, black shoes, black pants, black gloves black hoodie, and a mask hiding his face. The mask was a deep blood red color. It reminded her of the comedy mask from comedy and tragedy prop. This one's eyes were a little less widened though, the smile a bit more mocking, and terrifying. The figure held a shining, blood soaked machete over his shoulder.

There was a long silence, before she come to her senses and raised her rifle, aiming it at her new advisory that seemed to be sizing her up.

"Well go on then! You're the one I'm supposed to kill right?" she asked.

There was no answer. The figure just began to calmly walk toward her. She shrugged and shot it, except it didn't work, it swung its machete like a flash of lightning, and the bullet made a loud "PING" sound as the thing deflected it. She shot again, and again, every time it would deflect, so Seras realized this was useless, and took a few steps back, but it broke into a run. Her heart leaped with terror and she let off a volley of shots, this time it did not deflect, but leaped upward, front flipping and bringing its machete down hard, slicing her gun clean in half. Her eyes widened and she stumbled, trying to go for its neck with her fangs. It simply grabbed Seras by the throat. Its strength was immense, and it threw her to the hard ground. She rolled and got up, striking at its gut, but the figure blocked her attack and twisted her arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

"AHHHNNAHH!"

He grabbed her by her shirt, holding the young vampire to the ground as its Machete raised to finish her. She closed her eyes, ready to face her end with bravery, but the blow never came. She hesitantly opened her eyes, and the mask was gone. A pair of deep brown eyes stared back at her, very dark brown hair fell down around the boy's face. His expression was one of adoration, and she began to blush. He was younger than him, probably only about 16.

"Very well done vampire girl, you fight with much fire in your heart, like a true unholy master." He said with a grin.

Seras smiled shyly. "Oh well… thank you…"

He offered her a hand up, wedging his blade in the earth. She took his strong hand and let him pull her to her feet. Seras wondered what he would have done to have her called here.

"So… what did you do that was so bad?" she asked.

"Oh I was mainly doing some killing for fun. I also started messing with the uhhhh... rituals needed to call zombies… just for a little laugh. Killed them all though, it got boring when the town residents fled." the boy blushed and shrugged, giving a small giggle.

"I really should kill you but considering you are stronger than me… I can't." Seras looked down and blushed. "I guess I'll just go then…"

She began to walk away, but he caught her arm.

"Hold on, you're a little new to this supernatural creature fighting thing, right?" he asked.

"Yea…" Seras admitted.

"Well, how about I show you the ropes? Teach you how to block and throw good hits. After all, I'm sure you could use a few pointers." he said with a grin.

"I guess that'd be ok." she said with a small smile.

"So what's your name?" Seras asked.

"I usually go by the name Smiling Man…" he said. "You can call me Dark. That's what all my friends call me."

"Oh… well my name is Seras, Seras Victoria." Seras said, grinning a bit.

"A pleasure to meet you Seras." Dark said, kissing her hand, and making her smile widen.

"Ok Dark let's begin" she said, and they did.

He taught her how to disperse her weight to make sure she couldn't be detected as easily, and taught her proper battle stances, adjusting her stance if she needed it, and every time he wrapped his arms around her to do so she would blush slightly. He was very nice… and attractive as far as she was concerned. He smiled and watched as she expertly brought down a wooden fence post with single, well placed strike.

"Great work!" Dark said with a laugh.

Seras smiled with pride and threw her hands into the air. "I did it! I really really did it!" she said.

"You did!" he said and put an arm around her, causing her face to flush red again.

"Well I couldn't a' done it without you…" she said softly, putting her head on his shoulder.

Dark grinned and cupped her face in his hand, looking into her eyes.

"Do you know there is one more thing I'd like to teach you…?"

By now Seras was looking away, trying not to expose her blush.

"What is it…?" she asked.

"How to give in to your lust…" he said breathily, capturing her in a kiss.

Seras gulped, and began to kiss back, he was warm and soft, and she wrapped her arms around the body of the teen. She submitted as he entered her mouth, allowing him to move in it and feel around all he wanted. Dark was so gentle, he lifted her up and held her as they made out. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he eventually broke the kiss.

"Lets go somewhere more fun…" he said, carrying her over to the town church and laying her on the front step.

Slowly, Dark peeled off her pants and rubbing her soaked panties, making Seras moan.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked, positioning himself over her in a missionary position, her back propped up against the double door into the church as he leaned over her. (Yes I know it's ironic.)

Seras shook her head, her cheeks going pinker than before. She had been just a few days ago, but her master Alucard had decided to fix that… it was such an amazing night… she wondered if this boy could even come close to Alucard's incredible strength and stamina.

He smiled at her answer and peeled her panties off of her sopping entrance, opening his own fly and letting his 6 ½ inches burst free. It throbbed with need, and he grinned wider as Seras gulped.

"I'll be gentle…" he said, rubbing it on her a bit, and teasing the growing throb in her crotch.

"I'll be honest," Dark said as his tip entered, making her yelp. "I've never done it with a vampire before…" his eyes went to her breasts.

The teenager began to thrust himself into her. It was a deep thrust that made her moan and clench her hands into fists, gripping the fabric of his hoodie. Dark's hands began to squeeze and kneed her breasts, the stimulation making her moans grow in volume.

It felt good, it did feel very good. Seras began to thrust her hips to meet his, the feeling becoming better, and with her tits being fondled, it was amazing. He was so hard, and he didn't even moan or make any noises aside from grunts as he moved faster.

"Ahhhhh… ohhh Dark… Dark yes!" she moaned, it was growing better and better. He was no Alucard, that was for sure, but it was still amazing.

"Grrrr… Ohhhh Seras… you're so so… tight!" he moaned out, going faster.

He pinched at her nipples and made her yelp as his cock pumped into her tight slit over and over, driving her beautiful form closer and closer to its climax. She hadn't learned this until her master had showed her, but vampires, beings of sin and evil, got to experience more pleasure from an orgasm than a normal human. That in mind she was already feeling it press into her, the undeniable pleasure as it grew and grew like a raging fire. Dark felt it aswell, he knew soon he was going to cum, and he couldn't wait to soak her insides with his hot seed.

He got to the most speed he could manage, going deeper as his moans turned to boyish yelps of pleasure, his climax coming to a peak. Meanwhile, Seras could no longer form words, besides screaming "YES YES FUCK AHHH YES MORE MORE!" at the top of her lungs, among other cries.

"AHHHNN AHHH FUCK SERAS I'M C-CUMMING! YES YES AHHHHH!" Dark screamed, his cum filling her womb and the wonderful warmth of it driving her over her limit.

"FUUUUCK AHHHHH YES YES YES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seras cried, her walls clamping down on him and squeezing out more of his essence into her, her climax shooting through her body, her vision becoming blurry because of the amazing feeling, until her consciousness left her, and she passed out.

She awoke at the front step of the church, fully clothed, and lying on the solid stone of the structure, it felt cold against her skin. She checked her watch and groaned, running as fast as she could. It was 4 AM, and she couldn't afford to be out in the sun. She swung her head this way and that, and caught sight of the red masked figure, waving to her as she left. She blushed and waved back, before disappearing into the night.


End file.
